how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pre-Nup
Recap Future Ted narrates that the summer of 2012 was the summer of love, with all four couples being happy. He then skips ahead to October 2012, the kick-off to what came to be known as the autumn of break ups. At work, Arthur Hobbs, Barney's colleague, advises him to get a pre-nup. Barney tells him that he trusts Quinn, but Arthur scares him by telling him what happened to him after his divorce. Barney then prepares a pre-nup, with Arthur's help, which includes preposterous terms, leaving Quinn outraged. Whilst Quinn discusses this with Lily and Robin, Barney discusses with Marshall, Ted and Nick that there must be something in their relationships which they would like to change, which they all deny. However, later that night, the other three guys tell their partners about things they would like to change in their relationships: *Marshall wants to play with Marvin in kind of dangerous way, which Lily, being over protective, doesn't allow. *Nick wants Robin not to watch TV while they are in bed (Not knowing that Robin is turned on watching herself do the news). *Ted wants to throw Klaus out of his apartment, whom he had previously let stay with him to become a hero in front of Victoria which he regrets afterwards. Quinn then decides to prepare a pre-nup of her own with the help of the girls, which has terms just as preposterous as Barney's. However, when the guys arrive to help Barney, all the couples start fighting. However, Arthur helps them by asking them to talk to each other about their feelings. Later, Barney and Quinn are about to throw away their pre-nups, but can't. Barney brings up Quinn tricking him out of thousands, and Quinn brings up all of Barney's one night stands. They then say that they both need pre-nups, and that they haven't finished adding stuff to them. They realize that they don't trust each other if they have to go through such complicated pre-nups to get married. Barney then tells Ted and Marshall that they broke up, and he has realized that he will never trust someone enough to get married. A flash-forward then shows Barney talking to his colleagues about his upcoming wedding to Robin. Arthur then asks if he needs a pre-nup but Barney responds "not this time" with a smile because Barney trusts Robin. Robin walks in, they kiss and the two head for lunch together. Continuity *Arthur Hobbs doesn't recognize Marshall again, just like in . *The whiteboard on which Lily and Marshall are shown keeping score of getting up at night for Marvin in a flashforward from , can be seen hanging behind their bed in this episode. *In explaining how Barney should make his pre-nup, Arthur Hobbs brings up how he lost everything but his children to his ex-wife. He also refers to his dog Tugboat, who was surrendered to his ex-wife around the events of . *The overprotective voice Lily uses is also seen in . *Barney and Quinn's break-up was first foreshadowed in when Robin was revealed as Barney's future bride. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Future Ted mentions that he and Victoria will also break up, which occurs in , and that Robin and Nick will break up, which occurs in . *Quinn would appear one more time in . She would throw an engagement ring at Barney's face immediately after Robin did the same saying that she wished she did that when they were broke off their engagement. Robin would later uncover this as part of a plan to give Barney the 'worst night ever'. Gallery The pre-nup.png The Pre-Nup 1.jpg The Pre-Nup 2.jpg The Pre-Nup 3.jpg The Pre-Nup 4.png The Pre-Nup 5.png The Pre-Nup 6.png The Pre-Nup 7.png The Pre-Nup 8.png The Pre-Nup 9.png The Pre-Nup 10.png The Pre-Nup 11.png The Pre-Nup 12.png The Pre-Nup 13.png The Pre-Nup 14.png The Pre-Nup 15.png The Pre-Nup 16.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Arthur Hobbs states that he lost everything in his divorce due to not getting a pre-nup with his wife. This is in fact wrong; he chose to put all of his assets in her name. (Landmarks) *Klaus's pronunciation of German words is again incorrect. Allusions and Outside References *Ted calls the summer of 2012 the "summer of love." This calls back to the , which occurred in 1967. * Marshall's nicknames for Lily's "lady parts" are . *When Ted is disgusted with Klaus' behavior in the apartment, he suggests giving Klaus " ". *A provision in Quinn's counterproposal for a pre-nup calls for Barney being able to attend parties at the if he is cremated. *Klaus introduces Ted and Victoria to Strange Compatriots, the German television version of . Klaus is played by Thomas Lennon, who would later star in CBS' 2015 revival of . Music *Museum of Flight - *The Funeral - Other Notes *This is the first time all members of the group were seen in relationships together. *In a DVD commentary for the episode , the producers said that Barney and Quinn breaking up by this point is partly due to the fact that filming of would begin shortly after this. Becki Newton (who plays Quinn on HIMYM) would be a lead actress on The Goodwin Games. Like HIMYM, The Goodwin Games was also produced by Bays and Thomas' production company. Guests *Ashley Williams - Victoria *Thomas Lennon - Klaus *Becki Newton - Quinn Garvey *Bob Odenkirk - Arthur Hobbs *Michael Trucco - Nick Podarutti *Bill Fagerbakke - Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Suzie Plakson - Judy Eriksen *Blake Bertrand - Young Marvin Eriksen Jr. *Gibson Sjobek - Young Marcus Eriksen Reception * The episode was viewed by 8.15 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/10/ratings-news-2nd-october-2012.html * Donna Bowman of gave the episode a C. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-prenup,85487/ * Max Nicholson of gave the episode 5.2 out of 10. http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/10/02/how-i-met-your-mother-the-pre-nup-review * Angel Cohn of gave the episode a C-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-pre-nup.php * The DR Club gave the episode a C+ * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7.5 out of 10 stars. "...everyone's in love...but things will change soon." References External Links * * * de:Mit Klaus zuhaus es:El acuerdo prematrimonial